TMNT Nights of Nightmares sequel to TMNT iNSaNiTY
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: Nightmares, they come from the darkest corners of our mind, they haunt us at night following us in the darkness, the choking and suffocating darkness.
1. TMNT Nights of Nightmares preview

Well, since every one loved my TMNT iNSaNiTY fanfic so much and wanted a sequel I couldn't say no to my loyal reviewers, so here you go! The short awaited preview to the sequel of TMNT iNSaNiTY!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Nightmares, they come from the darkest corners of our mind, they haunt us at night following us in the darkness, the choking and suffocating darkness. However even the most vast of any darkness can be chased away by a tiny speck of light.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Mhnnn I wonder what the shell I'm writing about this time, can you guess my dear viewers!? Ah well here we go let us step forth and into the darkness taking whatever light that we can with us!


	2. TMNT Nights of Nightmares ch1:Faceless

CH 1: Faceless

"Three months! That is all I asked! Three months! NOW THAT I'VE FINALLY FOUND THE BOTH OF YOU..."

"I-I-I master I'm sorry!"

"All I asked of you, three months! You couldn't even do that! You useless little wretch!"

"Don't blame her, blame me it was I who-"

"I don't care who did it the point was that you FAILED! I don't TOLERATE failures! Your punishments will be severe! Both of you will feel my wrath! Stand still! Both of you!"

"Please punish me it was my fault."

"No I shall punish the both of you, yes and THEN...oh YES then!"

Screams came from a tall building in New York

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

..

It had been a few months since the ordeal the turtles had gone through turns out they hadn't been far from home after all, shell it was only two blocks away from the entrance to the sewer that lead to their lair. For a while there hadn't seemed to be anything permanent in the aftermath. All their wounds had healed and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary however...for one turtle that was no so.

The red masked turtle sat at the table alone, looking down at the last slice of pizza that had long since become cold. Up topside it was night time, Raphael knew it and he desperately didn't want to go to sleep. For nightmares would plague his dreams every so often and all he could see was Rosemary killing his family over and over again. The night mares made him sick to his stomach, he groaned and hugged his arms around his stomach. He would have thought Michelangelo would be the one to suffer nightmares, well, he was correct about that, Michelangelo did have nightmares some times however they weren't as violent as Raphael's haunting ones. Soon enough however, the red masked turtle's eyes did close and he was thrown into a torrent of dark dreams. He woke to find himself lying on his own bed he sat up quickly and noticed Leonardo standing at the door.

"You had that nightmare again didn't you?" Leonardo didn't even need to ask Raphael, for he already knew what the answer would be.

"Y-Yeh.." Raphael's voice was shaken up," I...I jus...I dunno bro, I jus feel like somethin' ain't right..." He looked down at his hands with a sigh. "I dunno why I keep havin' nightmares they jus keep comin' and comin' and I dunno how ta stop'im."

"Maybe you should talk to Master Splinter?" Leonard suggested for what seemed like the millionth time, he walked over to Raphael and patted him on the shell. " I know you hate hearing me say this but you cannot go on long this. Soon Donatello will pick up on your strange behavior and so will Michelangelo, you cannot hide that fact that there is something wrong with you from our younger brothers forever, Raph. They'll find out someday.."

"I know Leo, yeh told me a thousand times bout dis, look I'll be fine I jus' need ta get some air.." Raphael trailed off and looked pleadingly up to his older brother. "Can we go topside, Leo please? I'm going stir crazy jus' sittin ere on mah shell doin nothin."

Leonardo listened to his brother's plea, he knew Master Splinter would have a tornado of a lecture when they got back, it was 2 am in the morning and Leonardo knew very well enough that Splinter wouldn't approve of their little escapade up topside at this time of day. However the desperate tone in Raphael seemed to strip him of the tough leader act and he sighed. "I know Master Splinter isn't going to approve, but you look like you really do need some fresh air, come on Raph." He said, he grabbed Raphael's right hand and pulled his brother to his feet.

"Thanks Leo." Raphael mumbled.

"Don't mention it Raph."

The two brothers took off, leaving the lair and the sewer behind and going topside. The two brothers now found themselves sitting on a rooftop high above New York city.

"You know you never do tell me what that nightmare is about, Raph." Leonardo began timidly, hoping that he wasn't being to pressing upon the matter, however to his surprise Raphael did not get angry with him instead...

"I remember everythin Leo, I remember how Rosemary captured us and tortured us I remember her tryin ta kill us all, I remember yeh lying there with yer heart exposed, I remember...shell it all Leo I remember her rapin me..." Raphael managed to say before crossing his arms and shivering.

Leonardo felt pangs of sorrow for Raphael, so his younger red masked brother did remember it all. "I'm sorry Raph...if I had been there I wouldn't have let her touch you."

"Now don't go back ta blamin yerself now Leo." Raphael warned, looking at his brother with an unreadable expression. " Shell yeh even blamed yerself for Skye's death, look ere Leo, none of it was yer fault, Skye sacrificed himself because he didn' want ta see yeh die and leave yer brothers and family behind." He said his voice serious and forceful.

"Yes Raph I know but-"

Suddenly two screams split into the night coming from inside a building that wasn't far from them.

"What da shell was dat?" Raphael asked, jumping up instinctively reaching for his sai.

"I think we should go home now, Raph." Leonardo whispered into the air around them.

"Y-Yeah I think yer right on dis one, fearless." Raphael agreed easily, normally he was the one to argue about such things however tonight he really didn't want to stick around to find out who or what had screamed.

"Come on.."

.

.

.

.

Me: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh I wonder what is going to happen, and like last time if you will recall in TMNT iNSaNiTY the real story starts off with Leo and Raph, I wonder who was angry in the beginning? And who the shell screamed? Stay tuned!


	3. TMNT Nights of Nightmares ch2: nightmare

Ch 2: Nightmare

It was now 6 am in the morning Leonardo and his brothers were up and meditating with Master Splinter, after the meditation session they were to eat breakfast and then they may have some time to their selves to relax for a few hours before sparring practice was to begin.

Casey Jones had come over in a terrible mood," Da weatha out there is freakin cold as all get out. Damn." He mumbled rubbing his cold hands together. "I swear ta motha nature if she doesn't knock it off I'm gonna go psycho..." He shook his head and he went over to the couch and plopped down on to it and turned on the TV. He saw the weather report and it said 99% chance of a blizzard tonight. "See what I mean?" He asked looking Splinter and the turtles.

"Look like we ain't goin out tonight on our night roof top run, eh? Jus great." Raphael mumbled and crossed his arms looking disappointed at the news.

"No duh, bone head." Casey grumbled flipping through the endless streams of channels, letting out a great big yawn of massive boredom. "So what're we gonna do now since we can't go on our nightly run, Raph?"

"Shell if I know Casey." Raph said before he sat down at the opposite end of the couch staring at the screen, his expression unreadable, his legs crossed together and his arms as well. He didn't seem the least bit happy, that was for sure.

"DUDES! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Michelangelo screamed.

Raphael jumped up," WHAT?!" He about screamed, taking out his sai, and then he saw Michelangelo looming over the pizza box and he could have just face palmed himself, if not for the fact he was holding his sai.

"SOME ONE WASTED THE LAST PIECE OF PIZZA! IT IS A TRAGEDY!" Michelangelo sobbed and picked up the pizza slice . "Poor little uneaten pizza slice!" He said sadly looking at it. " Such a waste bros, you should be ashamed!" With that Michelangelo quickly threw the pizza slice into the broken down microwave they had and warmed it up, took it out and shoved it in his mouth. "HGHGHGH!" He garbled as he swallowed and started running around in circles," HOT! HOT! HOT!" He stuck out his tongue and waved his hands at it. "PAIN! PAIN! PAIN!"

Raphael placed his sai back and face palmed, he got up and went over the fridge and took out some ice cubes, he took two of them and went over to Michelangelo and shoved the ice cubes in his mouth. "Betta?" He asked, clearly unamused.

Michelangelo blinked as the ice cubes melted in his mouth and he smiled a goofy grin," Yeah, thanks Raphie boy!"

Raphael sighed and shook his head, he walked away and slipped back down onto the couch, with a sigh he leaned himself back onto the wall and slipped into slumber.

Suddenly his dream world was broken, his eyes snapped open only to find himself lying on the floor and Splinter, his brothers and Casey hovered over him in concern. "Shell what happened?" Raphael groaned and sat up rubbing the back of his aching head.

"Dat is what we'd like ta know Raph, buddy, yeh fell asleep and started screamin, then your body convulsed like yeh was havin a seizure and yeh darned fell right off of da couch and on ta da floor." Casey said an eye brow rising in question. "So what the shell did happen ta yeh?"

Raphael was about to tell them all to buzz off when he saw Leonardo giving him the leader stare. Raphael sighed and admitted to his family what was going on. " Fine, I've been havin nightmares for a few months. Bout...bout..when we was captured..."

Leonardo smiled inwardly, he knew the first step to conquering a fear was admitting you had one and then you'd be able to let go of your fear some day. Just like he did when he had been afraid of heights when he was just a young turtle toddler.

"Raphael my son, it is brave of you to come out and tell us of your fears." Splinter said helping Raphael to his feet. "This is the first step to overcoming your fears, I am proud of you my son."

"Thanks sensei.." Raphael mumbled," Still I don't get why I keep havin' da nightmares, dat is what is buggin me."

"I think I know why." Casey said, he blinked as everyone turned to stare at him and now he wished he would have kept his big fat mouth shut and he sighed, he swallowed and began," Yeh keep havin da nightmares Raph cuz yeh're afraid and when you didn' admit yeh were da nightmares jus kept gettin worse and worse. How'eva now dat you admitted bein afraid maybe yeh won't have'em anymore?"

"I think Casey is right on this one, for once, Raph." Leonardo said.

"Crouse I am..." Casey said and trailed off. "Hey!"

Leonardo smile nervously and rubbed the back of his head," Er..sorry?"

"Come my sons, we must work on your sparring, the danger to Raphael has passed, I think it would do him some good to take out some pent up emotions in training. Raphael you shall sit out of sparring and train yourself more in mediation." Splinter said beckoning his sons with his walking stick. "Leonardo you and Donatello will spar first, then Michelangelo will spar with Leonardo then Donatello and Michelangelo will spar with each other."

.

.

.

.

.

A few hours later, exactly 12 at night, the turtles and Casey had just finished watching a horror movie, poor Raphael, he had not a clue it was a movie about giant man eating bugs and he had to hold in his screams through the whole movie, even now he wouldn't be able to scream as Michelangelo turned off the tv.

"So we goin ta bed?" Casey asked," Can I crash on yer couch? April's on a girls night out with Angel so.."

"Normally I'd say no, Casey, however you seem about to crash so feel welcome to crash on our couch." Leonardo yawned before getting to his feet. "Well I think it is high time we-"

Suddenly there was knocks on the wall that lead into their lair, Michelangelo sat up, as did Raphael, Donatello and Casey, all on full alert. Splinter stuck his head out of his chamber, ears twitching," My sons are we expecting any more company tonight?" He asked glancing over to them.

"Not that we know of Master Splinter but-"

The door of the lair flew open and two figures stepped in, one was holding another, the other seemingly unconscious, the two fell to the floor.

"N-No...no way dude! I killed that demon!"

"W-What?!

"Th-This isn't possible there isn't any way for them to be alive, we all saw what happened I...I..."

" But I thought that we...?"

"Get back my sons!"

Suddenly screams that had been held in burst from Raphael, he pointed his finger at the two people on the ground, one of them in particular," THROW HER OUT! THROW HER OUT! THROW HER OUT!" The red masked turtle seemed to be hyperventilating, he turned shell and vanished in the blink of an eye into his room.

There, huddled on the ground, battered and bruised lie Rosemary and Skye Nyx.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me:*looks at screen, takes sip of root beer, spits root beer out and does double take of screen with wide eyes* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-? ALIVE WHAT HUH?! HOW OMG ROSEMARY! GTFO! *Throws pots at demon*

Rosemary: *Sniff and cries, cowering behind chair* Don't hurt me DX

Me: HOW DID YOU AND YOUR BRO SURVIVE?!

Rosemary: I DON'T KNOW!

Me: FML NOT AGAIN! ROSEMARY IS BACK! *hides under bed*


End file.
